Immortal Revival
by kami-of-chaos
Summary: My take on a Ranma Sailormoon Full metal Alchemist brotherhood fusion. A few other anime characters make an appearance. Lets see if I can make this work. Rated M because FMA can get dark and bloody no reason why my story can't be either.


Nermima 1996 A.D.

Ranma Stared up Watching as the meteor hurled toward him. Threatening him and all he loved. He hated not being able to do anything.

But he knew his world would change after this. He Clutched his bag close to him and set himself deep into the soul of ice praying he would survive the coming storm.

Then the Ice Came

Immortal Revival

By the Kami Of chaos

A Sailor Moon Ranma 1/2 and Full Metal Alchemist Fusion.

Chapter 1

November 20th 2391 P.G.

Rin kajama stared moodily at the report that lay on his desk. He wondered what he did to gain the enmity of Col. Itou.

The Boy in front of him was the youngest State Alchemist ever. The boy wore A old style red Chinese shirt some jeans and a small badge for some obscure martial arts guild on his chest. His hands adorned black fingerless gloves and on his face a black patch covered his right eye, the same guild symbol on it. His Raven hair was tied into a pig-tail style. Over his shoulders was a Red cloak completing the ensemble He did not seem much older than fifteen years old.

He sniffed irritably. This young pup essentially was his superior so he stood crisply and saluted.

"Welcome to North Command sir!"

While not common knowledge outside of the military, State alchemists were equal to the rank of Major. The boy waived off his salute while conversing silently with the tall shapely woman next to him. She wore her long bright red hair into a ponytail. Wearing a tight fitting white blouse with red trim as well as the top buttons undone showing her more than considerable assets. Her Shapely waist adorned two belts criss crossed and held together by a buckle with an 'x'. She wore a long jean with black legging shorts underneath. The Skirt had a long slit from the ankle to her mid thigh on the sides and the bottom front. The woman looked like she was in her mid twenties.

So engrossed in her appearance he didn't notice the look of irritation on the raven haired boys face.

"If your done ogling my sister, I'd like to be set up in a room as large as this just one table and two chairs." The boy said.

Blushing at getting caught and noticing the sly look on the woman's face. He tried not to smile like a fool as he saluted again and rushed to secure a room for him. Damn that woman was fine!

Crystal Palace

Neo Queen Serenity raised one elegant eyebrow as she looked across her throne room to the green haired beauty. It had been a long time since she had seen the woman, last time she saw her the black moon family attacked earth. After considering that other aliens and beings would still look to do harm to her and the people under her protection. It was why she had allowed the people to make their military. It allowed the people to have a police type force that wouldn't affect her senshi's work and stopped the evils of the world.

They were instrumental in the downfall of the rebel nation of Joketsuzoku.

The green haired woman nodded her red eyes cool and collected as she had always been. Aside from Neptune, Only Pluto had different color hair, that would seem out of place on a more normal woman.

" Apparently he has been found your majesty." The woman said.

"Oh?" The silver haired queen said without preamble. " And where is this fiend now?"

" Central, my queen. He should be in custody in short order."

"Indeed, Then let us hope this man will be apprehended without further bloodshed. I trust my husband has been informed?"

" Yes m'lady. King Chiba has delegated the task to his state alchemists and Lieutenant General Venus will be overseeing them." Pluto nodded standing. " As well as the Flame alchemist and the new young alchemist."

"Very well." Pluto bowed low and proceeded to leave the throne room when the queen called to her.

"Yes Majesty?" She inquired spinning to face the throne.

"I would like detailed reports from this case and any cases related."

"My Queen?" Pluto questioned. This was new. Serenity never engaged in the military aspect of the world. Unless it threatened the people of the planet.

"I've heard of this young Alchemist from my husband. He seems like a person I'd like to know more of." The queen said while smiling a secret smile.

"Of Course your majesty." Pluto said walking away from the Throne room and teleporting away after.

Colonel Hinata Itou smiled a smug smile at her subordinate. The colonel was a tall statuesque woman with long blond hair that parted slightly over one eye. She had the body of a supermodel with slight muscle build indicating she at least worked out. Over her hands were gloves with an alchemy circle on each hand.

Most notable about her was her enormous breasts. At least a D-cup in size most other officers thought she moved her way up the military hierarchy with her body and scoffed at her intelligence. Those few officers usually paid the price for their ignorance usually by either painful object lessons or hurt pride as she verbally dressed them down. She wore the standard Blue uniform that was the trade of state alchemists and their military.

Aside to her and always on her right was Second Lieutenant Maya Ibuki her assistant and apparent bodyguard. She in comparison to her beautiful boss would be categorized as pretty. But cute would be a more accurate description she had a lean angled face that also spoke of rigorous training blue eyes and a black hair that was cut pageboy length. On her face rounded glasses adorned that she often pushed up, though with her money no one ever questioned why she didn't just buy new ones. She usually was very strict looking and rarely smiled.

She placed a large folder in front of her commanding officer and stepped back behind her.

Opening it up Col. Itou looked it over and nodded. "I'm assigning you this case. As an ex-state alchemist this man is very dangerous. He is able to change the temperature of water to any degree whether freezing or hot and manipulate it to any degree. Even laser like intensity." She said while looking it over.

She lowered her head before her hands, her face clouded with annoyance at her subordinate. Across from her the pigtailed boy had the picture of the man and one finger in his ear digging out wax. Her eyebrow twitched as he smirked and threw the paper back at her before standing up and waving without saying a word.

She placed her hands over her face and tried not to scream. As Maya just sighed. The antagonistic behavior between the two of them sometimes seems so childish.

Itou frowned, she better cover all the angles. " Call the major."

Outside the door the boy grinned in triumph as the red haired woman just shook her head.

"You shouldn't really bother the Colonel so much Ranma." She said chidingly.

Ranma Just shrugged unabashedly before boldly walking towards the exit her companion trailing behind.

"It's her own fault. We have a lead in Lior and she just made us cancel it."

"It can't be helped." His sibling replied trying to placate the pigtailed boys anger.

"Pfft lets just get this done with." He said in a brusque manner

He was almost done. The tall dark haired pony-tailed man stood back and admired his handiwork. Before him was a alchemy circle. It was of simple design and etched with his water just in case it rained, he didn't want his hard work destroyed due to some serendipity from the heavens.

"Just a few more."

Dressed in a cloak that hid the standard military uniform the man looked worn and haggard.

He was about to move on to the next one when he felt an itch above his collar, years of experience out on the field and in war helped him as he dodged a bullet the round making a hole where his head was moments before.

Dropping low he ran up to his assailant and punched the man in the face his arm showing a large gauntlet that ran up the entirety of his fore arm with an alchemist circle on it.

He heard a couple of footfalls echoing his way and decided to run, glad he left puddles of water throughout the alleyway in case this happened.

He heard someone yell out after him and increased his speed. Noticing military personnel ahead of him he clapped his hand together activating the alchemy symbol on his gauntlet and using both hands touched the walls on either side of him never slowing down his run.

The guards in front of him drew their weapons from their holster and aimed down sights.

"Stop or we'll!" They never got the chance to finish as the water underneath their feet turned solid and impaled them straight through leaving no blood as it pierced them clean. Before turning back to water.

He dashed a few feet more turning the corner and almost running literally into another pair of soldiers. Coming up under the pistol hand of one he activated his alchemy again flash freezing the man using the water in the body.

His partner could only gape in horror as the other soldier was dropped and shattered like glass. He had just enough time to gasp before the mans hands were in his face and he felt his body get hot and then silence.

The pony tailed man smirked. "Freezing and boiling the elements of water." He gazed down the alleyway and noticed something shining in the distance. Hastily erecting a shield of deep ice as a blue ball of energy blasted into it seconds later and then jumping away as five kunai embedded itself into the ground where he was seconds prior.

He looked at the kunai tied with rope and frowned at the ridges inherent as he guessed at the nature of the 'unnatural' grooves.

"Alchemy.."

He looked up as he saw red and black shoes walk towards him.

"This is terrible." The owner of the shoes said.

"Sacrifices are inherent when attempting something great." He retorted smirking. Getting a manic grin on his face as if laughing at his own joke. "It's called equivalent exchange!"

Coming slowly out of the shadows and noticing all the bodies Ranma seethed. "This and that aren't the same thing!" He yelled frustrated. Ranma clapped his hands together touching the wall nearest to him and formed a quarter staff with a rope at the end..

'Not a rope.' The man thought wearily. A Pigtail like his. Then he gasped.

"Without a transmutation circle?" He hadn't seen any on his person or his gloves. Maybe tattooed to his hands like that guy.. but he doubted a kid this young would do that.. Wait.

Ducking under a kick from behind awkwardly at his waist; he had to block as the pigtailed boy swung down intending on a quick K.O. Using his gauntlet as a shield he took the brunt of the attack grunting before doing a handstand Capoiera spin kick to clear some space from him and his attackers.

Ranma was not idle however after dodging the kick he dove in for a quick punch only to gasp as the man grabbed his arm and activated his alchemy incinerating his cloaks sleeve.

Metal glistened there and the man stared in morbid fascination.

"Impossible if there was any water it should have boiled." Ducking under the full nelson he rolled and back-flipped over the woman's head gaining some space to assess the new development.

"Auto-mail? Oh I get it now." He said standing from his crouch. " A red suited cloak Auto-mail arm and genius level Alchemy that requires no symbol."

"You are Ranma Saotome the Red Storm Alchemist! Ranma the Red!" He yelled triumphantly while putting it together in his head. Ranma tossed his coat to the side and grinned cockily.

Ranma felt good his ego gaining a notch as someone heard of him..

"But.. aren't you the woman there?" The alchemist said while pointing at said woman. He seemed in mild shock.

The woman in question smiled sheepishly and pointed to her fuming partner.

"Actually that's him there." She said as Ranma's eye twitched.

"That kid?" The man muttered dejectedly.

"Don't call me a kid!" Ranma yelled as he clapped his hands and touched the wall nearest to him. Causing ripples around the alchemist becoming lines to form a cage neatly binding the man.

"To think that The Ranma the Red was some Young child.!" He stated and was promptly hit with an oversized mallet formed from the wall crushing him as Ranma Screamed and yelled incoherently.

"Um, I don't think he actually knew why you were mad." The red haired woman said smiling softly.

Ranma angrily walked to the downed man and kicked him once for good measure as he removed the gauntlet and trans-mutated it into handcuffs which he used on the downed ex-soldier. It was bad enough to be cursed to never age but the fact that people kept calling him a 35 year old man a kid was seriously annoying.

Shortly after several soldiers entered the alleyway drawn to it by the commotion and alchemy lighting.

As the soldiers stared in awe as the famed 'Ice alchemist' Was brought to heel so quickly.

One of the soldiers approached the red haired woman and bowed at the waist.

"Thank you so much! But it should be expected from the legendary Ranma The Red."

"Ano.. Actually I'm not Ranma my name is Reiko Suzuhara." She said blushing at the constant confusion between her and Ranma just because of her red hair and eyes.

Behind them Ranma had just used alchemy to fix his coat and he cheerily marched out of the alley. " Come on Reiko, lets go. We may still be able to catch the train!"

"Oh Ranma your always in such a hurry." Reiko called after following behind.

The alchemist walked away calmly taking off one glove surreptitiously his hand showing a tattooed transmutation circle and landed in one of his trap puddles he left behind. Instantly the alleyway was covered in a white mist obscuring everything from view.

Ranma turned around having felt the alchemy power behind him and covered his eye as the fog shot straight pass him.

"Shit! Steam!" Ranma cursed and looked towards where the ex=soldier was only to see nothing. The handcuffs were broken off, most likely by pressurizing the water so that it cut through the metal.

He just knew he was going to hear this from that colonel.

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent Red Storm." Itou said smugly in a drawling lilting voice. Ranma frowned and looked anywhere but at her smug face.

"Hmph. So he had a few cheap tricks who is this guy anyway?" He spat moodily. Of course she wanted to rub it in.

"That's why I told you to listen earlier but you seemed to think you had it.."

"I get it. I get it." Ranma cut her off. "Geez."

"This is why you should listen to your senior officers." Itou cut in smoothly. Enjoying the boys torment a bit more than necessary.

"Senior citizens you mean.." Ranma muttered. His comment making his two commanding officers eyebrows twitch.

Itou got up and calmly walked over to a map of the wall hanging to her left. Grabbed a chair with one hand and launched it at Ranma's head the impact sending him toppling over.

"As I was saying." She continued as if doing bodily harm to her subordinates was as casual as breathing. " ..His name is Issac Spencer. But he was often referred to as Issac the Ice. We used to keep him in High Regard."

"Used to?" Ranma inquired.

"Yes he preformed outstandingly in the joketsuzoku conflict." She said looking down and opened a monitor in mid air to her left. On it several screens flashed in succession till a picture of Issac came up with specs. " Sometime after he gave up his State Alchemist title and joined some dissident movement. Capturing him is a top priority. But if it comes to it we may have to kill him."

Ranma frowned and turned away. "I will not kill anyone."

"Your a soldier now Ranma. A dog of the military. Such lofty ideals have no place here." Itou remarked. "It'll be harder on you from here on if you refuse a command by another superior that's not me." She pointed out seriously.

Ranma looked indignant.

"But do as you wish. All we care for are results." She continued before Ranma can retort. She the had a smug smile as if realizing something.

"By the way. Have you had any luck in finding clues to help your problem?"

Ranma's patience with her snapped like a dry twig. "Like you'd give us any time to search Oba-san!" He yelled.

"Oba-san!" Itou yelled back rolling up her sleeves and being restrained by Maya.

"Yes if the bra fits. Well in your case sagging must be a big problem!" Ranma taunted with his arms crossed a smirk on his face.

"Why You little prick! A kid like you shouldn't be so cocky!" She yelled dragging Maya around the table as Ranma's eye twitched at being called a kid.

Ranma Slammed his hands on the table. "What did you say to me hag!"

Itou followed slamming her hands and getting into his face. "Don't mess with me kid!"

They growled at each other for a short time when the door to the room slid open and admitted a tanned woman with short blonde hair. She wore the standard uniform though it was open in the front showing a bit of cleavage aside from her tanned body the most noticeable thing was her eyes a sky blue peeked out. She raised a hand in greeting as she strode in unannounced.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan! It's a tough break you got the Ice alchemist isn't it?!" she called out cheerfully.

As one both Ranma and Hinata turned their faces toward the speaker and yelled.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

The blonde woman eeped and turned and fell flat on her face. Dispelling the mood and causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop. Hinata palmed her face with her hand and muttered to herself about klutzes.

The girl winced and brushed her self off and turned around smiling brightly. "Anyways I came by to tell you.. Oh my god! Is that THE Ranma The Red?" She yelled pointing in Ranma's Direction.

She ran over to Reiko and started to shake her hand vigorously and blather on about how nice it was to see female state alchemists around. And how glad and honored she was to meet the youngest state alchemist. She would have continued but she noticed Ranma glaring at her.

"Um, Who's this?" She asked tilting her head.

Reiko stared down blushing from all the praise. "Actually I'm the younger sister. That's my brother Ranma."

The Blonde woman stared confused touching her bottom lip with one finger as she looked up in thought. "Ranma? It must be awkward that you both have the same name."

"My name is Reiko." Reiko supplied. Smiling softly.

"Reiko? So that means um.. What does that mean?" She sighed and scratched her head.

"Um who are you?" Reiko asked while Ranma seethed and Hinata was bouncing her head on the wall.

"OH! I'm sorry I didn't announce my self. I'm Second Lieutenant Mihoshi Kuramitsu!" She said impishly and saluting.

Reiko smiled. "It's my pleasure to meet you Kuramitsu-san. This is my older brother Ranma Saotome." She said gesturing to Ranma.

Ranma meanwhile was thinking to himself. Praying to all deities that the airhead wouldn't call him a kid.

"That means your The Ranma The Red!?" She said victoriously while pounding a fist into her palm.

Everyone but Reiko sweat-dropped.

"Kuramitsu." Hinata yelled.

"Hai!" Mihoshi snapped to attention.

"If you're finished go away." She said deadpan while waving her hand in a shooing motion. Hinata sat wearily in her chair.

"Oh but I'm here to tell them that they're welcome at my house!" She exclaimed causing the siblings to look at her in surprise.

"Really?" Ranma asked. He couldn't believe it. No one really seemed to want to help them except Itou it'd been a while since he'd seen such generosity. It touched him.

"Sure! You guys probably didn't book a hotel so please feel free to use my house." She said brightly while bowing a little.

Ranma and Reiko smiled brightly.

At the Kuramitsu residence. Ranma and Reiko were introduced to Kiyone and their daughter Aya.

Ranma and Reiko immediately fell in love with the girl who called them nee-Chan and oni-san.

At dinner it seemed to Ranma that the family were a almost perfect living situation despite it being two girls. To Ranma that would have seemed weird to him as a kid.

But if anything his school excelled in, it was adaptation.

Besides after he stayed in joketsuzoku he was sure he'd seen weirder.

"Reiko-san, Ranma-san please eat up! Kiyone is a very good cook!" Mihoshi chirped noticing the duo were basically staring at the food.

Ranma started to eat eating slow purposely as to not cause a scene but Reiko just sat and smiled politely.

Kiyone noticed this and frowned a bit. "Is the food not something you like?" She asked wondering if she should have made a more traditional Japanese meal. Not everyone like Steak and Potatoes.

Reiko and Ranma sweat-dropped and Ranma started to loudly talk nervously.

"Ah.. Ano it's she's training and she had her calorie intake for today so she's going to fast tonight through the week to make up for it. Ha ha!"

All the other females and to a lesser extent Aya stared at Ranma as he scratched his head sheepishly with the same thought. 'Such a horrible liar.'

Ranma gazed back and forth noticing the narrowed eye looks from the females and hung his head.

"A..Anyway this is really good Kiyone-san." Ranma blathered steering the conversation away.

Later that night Ranma and Reiko lay in their room Reiko was staring in the window.

Ranma had just rolled over and started to drift off when his sisters voice drifted to him.

"Ranma." She whispered.

"Yeah."

"Was it really good?" She asked.

"Mnh just like I had on the military base back then." He asked rolling over and staring at her.

She smiled and pulled out a data tablet and typed into it a few times and powered it down. "I just placed it on my to do list for after I get my body back."

Ranma smiled and held his metal hand high gripping it into a fist. 'I'll defiantly do that.'

The next morning after thanking the majors they set off. Hearing from a random soldier that Issac had visited Kimbley Mcdougal had sent the army into a frenzy.

Throughout the day they searched the Saotome siblings even caught wind of the colonel was out searching.

As they wandered by a crime scene Ranma decided to investigate the bodies he saw. Flashing his pocket watch he was let in the restricted zone. The red electric tape turning blue to allow him and Reiko access.

He stopped next to one body some forensic team already looking it over as fresh steam seemed to drift from the still corpse.

"How horrible." Reiko said holding her hand to her mouth though her face expression never changed from stoic.

Ranma didn't notice engrossed in the body as he was. "Steam explosion. When you rapidly change the temperature of the water it expands with explosive force."

Ranma shook his head and started to walk away. "The body is almost 70% water."

00Scene break00

In an alleyway not too far off Issac was putting the finishing touches on a alchemy circle when above him he saw a bit of lighting followed rapidly by several large sharp stone spears shooting out at him causing him to back-flip away to gain some space.

"Hmm not bad. But then again only high level alchemists can dodge an attack from someone as great as me." A high female voice chortled.

"That voice?! Hibiki?!" he shouted in alarm even as the wall caved in blowing shards of rock straight at him forcing him to kick a puddle into a wall of ice to halt the pointy rock fragments.

When the dust settled garbed in the State military uniform was a slight woman with brownish black hair tied into a ponytail. Her build was considerable and she had a small scar underneath her eye not taking away from her beauty but enhancing it.

As she smiled small fangs could be seen glistening as they caught light.

"Indeed vagrant! It is I, Daichi Sasha Hibiki! The Graceful Earth alchemist."

She said posing a bit with her introduction.

Issac had little time to admire her admittedly sexy figure before she was on him attacking with such ferocity that he couldn't match her speed completely. Being purely on the defensive he came flipped back to his earlier puddle and slashed with his hand forcing his opponent to slide out of the way a few hair strands from her ponytail drifting in the wind. She narrowed her eyes.

"High pressure water can cut through anything!" Issac Boasted throwing another pressurized wave of water her way.

Smiling cruelly Daichi reached behind her and whipped out a gymnastics ribbon. Spinning it counter clockwise. "No matter it won't work against my skills!"

A block over Ranma and Reiko stopped walking abruptly as the street a few blocks down erupted in an explosion of water and red rose petals could be seen flying in the distance.

Back in the alley Dachi squared off against Issac once more this time armed as she spun her ribbon lazily above her.

Ranma rushed from behind and Issac sensing an opportunity threw a canteen at Ranma at the same time Reiko fired a yellow beam hitting it turning it to steam mid way before reaching them. Issac made good on the distraction running away while Ranma and Reiko were temporarily blinded.

"That bastard is a tricky one. Steam in a can huh?" He looked at Reiko and nodded his thanks as Daichi Ran up to Ranma and patted him on the head.

"Ranma-chawan! We don't have time to dawdle lets go get that ruffian!" She said picking him up and hugging him to her assets causing his pigtail to go up and his face to turn red.

"H-Hai!" Ranma responded shakily.

000Scene break000

Issac stared out at central at night, he had long shaken his pursuers and was slightly startled to hear someone on the roof with him.

"Long time Ice pop." A woman's deep voice reached him.

Turning slightly he looked at Hinata flanked by at least ten soldiers and Maya.

"Hinata Itou.. The Holy hand alchemist." He intoned grandly.

Hinata put a hand on her hip and affected a disinterested pose.

"It's a shame fighting someone who used to be a comrade in arms."

"Comrade? I have no friends. The ones who were in that bloody Jusendo war are the unjust and the rotten dogs of the military!" He spat as a huge gust of wind tore through where he was standing blowing through his upper half before his lower half turned into liquid.

He stepped out from behind a pipe house and threw his blood in her direction causing her to recoil violently. He dashed off while laughing. "Blood is thicker than comrades is it not?!"

He ran back to the alley he was in earlier shifting through rock and broken debris till he found the transmutation circle he was looking for. He smiled. His plan wouldn't be deterred.

He chuckled insanely standing.

"Gotcha!" As he gazed up Ranma stood there his red coat blowing in the wind. "I was wondering what you were doing around here earlier and decided to come back. Looks like I hit the jackpot." Ranma said falling into a stance.

Behind Issac Reiko frowned a bit but kept her face stoic. "You won't escape this time!"

Issac just laughed and threw his arms wide. "I don't need to escape now." Suddenly the alchemy circle below him came to life and Ranma could see and feel others all popping up in several different areas.

Suddenly the air became thicker and the ground and walls around him started to freeze quickly.

Ranma was startled for a second. But he often used the same technique in the past.

"He's freezing the moisture in the air." Ranma murmured to himself.

"Ranma Saotome!" Issac bellowed catching Ranma's attention. "Do you know what the government is up to Dog of the military?"

Ranma frowned. "I don't know.. but.. Like I give a rats ass about a thing like that anyway!"

"If you did you could understand why I am doing a thing like I am right now!"

Issac continued as if Ranma didn't respond.

"I already told you I don't know!"

Tired of talking Reiko launched herself over the rapidly forming ice shield and tried to dive attack Issac. Throwing several punches and kicks she finally broke through his guard with a three punch combo to the shoulder charge palm strike, that sent Issac flying into a guard rail.

"Nice Sis lets get this wrapped up!" Ranma cheered.

"Nii-san his alchemy!"

"Right. Hey water boy! You have a Philosopher's stone don't you!" Ranma called to the downed Issac.

Issac seemed surprised for a minute before smiling sickly. "What are you talking about?"

Ranma took a menacing step forward." If you don't talk I'll beat it out of you."

Issac was smiling wide now. "Is this the time to be talking nonsense?"

Just then a huge gout of water exploded upwards and froze instantly. Issac grabbed a hold of the metal rail and followed it upwards and started to ride it towards the heart of the city towards central.

Ranma and Reiko sprinted away from the large ice noticing the major in front of them.

"Behold the artistic alchemy that has been passed down throughout the Hibiki bloodline.." She posed bringing a single finger backwards before thrusting it forwards towards the ice. "For generations! Bakusai Tenketsu!" She yelled stabbing at the large ice with her one finger creating a giant hole in it.

Ranma smiled looking over his shoulder. "Alright I'm leaving this ice to you!"

The ice veered with the impact it seemed going through a building.

"W-What the hell was that Daichi!?" Ranma yelled.

Daichi looked confused and hurt as she watched the ice slam through a residence killing several people in the process. "B-But I didn't?" She stammered.

Looking upwards Ranma noticed the pattern was closing off the interior of the city.

"He's closing off central..No He's gunna attack central command!" Ranma exclaimed looking alarmed.

Reiko nodded then turned to the alley which they left. "Brother the symbol!"

Ranma nodded turning towards Daichi. "Major! Rei-chan and I will get the ice prick. You take care of the alchemy circles!"

Daichi nodded. "Anything for you love!"

00ooScene Breakoo00

Issac rode calmly to central. Feeling his time drawing closer by the second.

"Hold it!" He heard someone yelling, turning he saw Ranma land on his ice. Followed shortly by Reiko who also landed right behind him.

Deciding to not use words as he was so close to his goal he trans-mutated the ice to attack the siblings.

Ranma was having none of that and fired a ki bolt into the ice destroying it and Issac's foot hold into many chunks. Issac being blown into the air from the force of the attack held out his hand and melted a large ice chunk sending boiling water at the duo causing Ranma to scowl and doing no damage to Reiko

Issac then used the ice chunks nearest to him to make mini footholds in which he used to step his way back onto the ice.

Lashing out in a sweep which forced Ranma to jump over he followed up by melting ice and throwing steam in Ranma's Direction. Ranma knew the steam wouldn't hurt him but shielded his eyes on reflex anyway and cursed inwardly at his arrogance.

"Got ya!" Issac crowed and launched a wave of compressed water knifing towards Ranma

Reiko acted quickly grabbing her brother out of the air and turning slightly. She gasped a bit as her arm dropped to the ground.

Issac smiled appearing to finally get the upper hand. Then frowned. As their was very little blood for a missing arm. Ranma Walked over to the severed limb and picked it up showing no signs of discomfort. And placed it back and Issac could only gape at the sight of wires sneaking out fast and reattaching itself to the arm.

He had heard of only one thing in the kingdom that could do that.

"A Reploid? A fusion of Robot and android. But reploids had no souls it'd be imposs.. wait." He frowned as pieces to a puzzle clicked in his head.

"You lost your arm and your sister is a hollow doll." He loudly muttered.

"I get it! you guys did the unthinkable! You guys preformed human transmutation! You committed alchemy taboo!" He forged on not noticing Ranma's eyes harden.

Ranma yelled. The transmutation was a success. Though he lost his leg he'd be fine. He looked around the room noticing a naked girl laying outside of the alchemy. When she woke suddenly she started to cough and age rapidly. Suddenly Ranma started watching a young girl age to a teenager and a young woman. She started to cry and scream in immense pain. Reaching for him. Calling his name.

It was his fault. He had to do something.

Ranma knew he wouldn't have enough time to help her. Panic swelled in his chest as he noticed a reploid on a wall. Quickly drawing a blood seal on her chest as she matured into a old woman he briefly wondered what he would have to give up this time.

After all it was a sign of equivalent exchange. Slamming his hands together as the blue electrical charge built he cried out.

00oo

Ranma looked down as the memories of his biggest shame came forth.

"You've just taken your first step into hell." He intoned.

Issac let off a curious noise as Ranma appeared quicker than before launching him straight off the ice with a kick. Slamming Issac into the ground and leaving a small impact crater.

He jumped down following with Reiko right behind him. Slowly approaching the downed Issac as he tried to pick himself up.

"Give up! There's no water here for your stupid tricks." Ranma said.

Issac looked up blood on his face and smiled nastily. "You've forgotten what is 75% of the human body." He said slinging his arm as a dagger of sharp crystalline blood flew through Ranma's shoulder causing Ranma to take a step back in pain.

Hissing in pain Ranma dropped to a knee and Reiko ran to his aid as Issac jumped up and ran as fast as he could. Laughing hysterically.

Ranma clenched a fist.

"Lets go Reiko. No more playing around."

000scenebreak000

At the ice wall the military were having a hard time destroying the rapidly regenerating ice wall. Stomping boldly through the front lines was Col. Itou. She slammed a palm into the walk causing the ice to be destroyed.

"You fucking prick! Don't fuck with me!" She yelled savagely and slammed another palm into a different section blowing it into so many ice cubes.

Behind her holding a crumpled bloody shirt was Maya. "Itou-sama please try and control your temper." She sighed.

000scenebreak000

Issac hobbled down a alley the plan was completing it'd be done.

He stopped short in front of a man with short black hair and cold piercing blue eyes. He wore a uniform of the military but it was gray instead of blue and had a sword at his back and one at his waist. Even in the dim light of the ally Issac knew immediately who it was.

"Chiba!"

Chiba did not move or say anything however his cold blue eyes never left Issac even as Issac frown turned into a crazed smile. Issac used the remaining blood in his body and trans-mutated it into a 12 foot javelin He smiled evilly and ran yelling incoherently towards Chiba. Chiba seemed to sidestep and a flurry of red rose petals seemed to litter the air.

Issac dropped down dead seconds later his blood all over the alley. From somewhere a small red ball floated in the bloody sea and evaporated into the air.

In a cell somewhere in central a platinum haired man frowned. "Hmph too bad."

000scnebrk00

Back at the ice wall Itou had succeeded in punching and using winds to clear ice to the transmutation circle. She yelled back at Daichi who ripped off her uniform and wore a military like leotard underneath(1). Daichi then jabbed her finger into the ground causing the circle to erupt and disrupting the alchemy that had been freezing central.

000scnbrk00

Ranma and Reiko stood in wide eyed silence as they noticed all the military personnel. Their shock multiplied as Ranma realized who was in front of him with the swords.

"General King Chiba?!" Ranma and Reiko exclaimed.

"Oh Red! I see u made it. Good work by the way. To think I'd be able to help out the youngest state alchemist." He joked good naturedly.

"This will make a good story for my daughter."

00snbrk00

In a hospital Ranma and Reiko sat in companionable silence.

I guess in the end we never did find out about if he had a Stone or not huh?" Reiko said suddenly.

Ranma shrugged. "Guess we'll have to wait for the report then."

Just then they noticed another presence in the room. Holding a bouquet of Black roses.

"Ranma and Reiko Darlings! When I heard you were here I came as soon as I could."

Ranma and his sibling recoiled at Daichi as she gazed at them lovingly.

"Here let me help relax you two." She said and threw away her top exposing her leotard outfit. "Let my warm bosom help heal your wounds. Don't be shy you can touch them!" She yelled jumping into Ranma and causing him to pass out.

000scnbrk00

A black video scream came to life and a womans face could be seen.

"Reporting. Everything is going well in Liore. Things will be ready soon. And Issac was a poor sacrifice choice anyway." She stopped and said something off camera.

"Yes I know. Goodbye." The screen went dark.

TBC


End file.
